Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders
, better known as Chapter Four, is the fourth chapter for Bendy and the Ink Machine. It was released on April 30, 2018. The official reveal trailer was premiered on March 31, 2018. Summary The Angel must be punished. Your dark journey into Joey Drew Studios continues with Chapter Four of "Bendy and the Ink Machine". In this Chapter Four DLC, follow the fading trail of a stolen friend and survive the cartoon horrors that await you. The secrets of the studio are stepping into the light and it's time to face them. Save the Wolf. Fear the Ride. End the Angel. Journey Deeper. Strategy The Chapter opens up with a dissonance of Henry's voice, repeating the same line he gave at the beginning of the game. Rescue Boris Henry will wake up near the broken elevator. As soon as the chapter starts go straight down the corridor coming to the sign with Grant Cohan's office pointed left and R&D and the Archives pointed right. Enter the Archive First go left where you will find a lock door with a missing valve handle. You then have to go back and go right towards the Management Office where the valve is located. You then return to the door and turn the valve entering a room with a bendy statue and ink people gathered around it. Locate the Secret Passage From here you go straight into The Archives (A round room with an inner and outer area). Here you need to find 5 books sticking out of the shelves and push them back in lighting up lights above the exit. In the center of the Circular room, there's an audio log of Susie Campbell in the room, in which she remarks how Joey been double-crossing her, and although Joey seem to have an "Opportunity" for her, she remarks that she has something special planned for Joey (remarking how Alice doesn't like liars). After Henry pushes in at least three books, he experiences a brief disruption in which a shriek disturbs his vision, and the room appears to be shaking. After snapping back to his senses, the Lost Ones in front of the Bendy Statue will disappear. Enter the Darkness Once all books are pushed in the door will open and you enter a room that is just a big pit. You will then come to a bridge what needs a gear to make it work. Repair the Bridge To get this gear go down a nearby corridor where you will find a level which will reveal a vat of ink turning the valve behind creates a Swollen Searcher with thick ink on it. Take this ink back to the bridge area and put it in the Ink Printer nearby, making sure to select gear on the dial on the right of the machine before activating it. Take the gear put it in the bridge and travel across the pit. The bridge cart will move on its own upon activation, slowly between where Henry is standing, and the platform across. Once the cart is close enough, clicking it will make Henry climb into the Bridge cart. It will proceed to move slowly on its own, before stopping in the middle, with dramatic music playing in the background. This is meant to troll the player. The Bridge will proceed to move normally afterward. Upon reaching the end, clicking the wood planks will make Henry climb out. He will then enter the Mineshalf, and will experience another disruption in which the walls are covered with inky arms reaching out and strange whispers being heard. Reaching the end of the hall, [["Alice"|'"Alice"']] starts speaking to Henry, calling him "Errand Boy", stating she's watching him, and asking him a series of questions, before concluding that he's here for Boris. She ends her dialogue, urging Henry to hurry up. After climbing up the stairs, Henry will enter a room with some background music playing from the record player, and a Lost One mumbling to himself about being tricked and wanting to go home. The next room Henry enters will be full of Lost Ones, which he can walk past and take the flashlight, which will instigate Henry climbing through the vent. While climbing through the vents, the first corner he reaches will cause [["Bendy"|'"Bendy"']] to spawn, who is unable to reach Henry, but seem to be telling him to quiet down and to follow him. Eventually, Henry will reach an open vent which will drop him in front of the door to Storage 9. Henry will have to climb up the stairs, which a sign pointing up with the phrase "Come Up and See Me" is painted and an "Almost There" painted on another part of the stairway. At the top within Bendy's Mouth, there are concept sketches all over the walls, and on the table is an audio log of Bertrum Piedmont, who remarks his skills as a world-famous Amusement Park builder, but was rather upset in the matter Joey treats him. Bertrum remarks that he will be designing Bendy Land, a theme park dedicated to Sillyvision's Mascot. Pass the table, there's a switch that will unlock the door to Storage 9. Upon entering Storage 9, the lights kick on and the theme music to the chapter's first trailer will play. At the bottom of the stairs is a punch card stand, some closed stalls with an audio log from Wally Franks, remarking how the Warehouse workers keep getting locked out of rooms and gives a hint about playing the mini-games to unlock a door. Moving towards the entrance to the Haunted House unlocks the next objective. Power the Haunted House This is a bit elaborate, but simple to do. Next to the Haunted House is a switch box under the face of Alice Angel. There are five switches, with only four them labeled. There are cords sticking out from underneath the power box that leads to four different rooms at different parts of Storage 9. To unlock the first room, Henry must play two of the mini-games (the stalls will unlock upon receiving this objective) until he gets a passing "Ding" sound. After unlocking the first room, Henry must pull the power switch there and then the switch on the Power box next to the Haunted House. Playing the Test of Strength Mini-game opens the door to the Research and Design room, but if done before opening the first door. this will be delayed until the first switch of the power box is pulled. After hitting the bell, [["Alice"|'"Alice"']] will remark if Boris minds when Henry takes his time rescuing him. In the room, Henry must distract the Butcher Gang enemies by throwing empty cans of Bacon Soup at necessary spots. The room on the right holds the power switch Henry will need, a Lost One crying in a feeble position, and an audio log of Lacie Benton, talking about how she's the only employee not complaining about her work condition, and her only concern is a disturbing mechanical Bendy (in the same room) which bothers the heck out of her. The room on the left holds the switch to the door, which must be used in order to leave the room. Hitting the corresponding switch back at the Haunted House unlocks the next room. In Attractions Storage, Henry will come across a deceased Striker and an amusement park ride. Playing the audio log on the table nearby will soon trigger the boss fight against Bertrum. Henry must defeat Bertrum using the axe within that room (or a Plunger, if he have it by now) in order to unlock the next power switch and to be permitted to leave the room. In Maintenance, Henry will encounter the Projectionist again, wandering through the inky section of the room. There's an audio log from Joey Drew in that same room, and a switch Henry needs to access the next part of the room. Upon hitting the switch, however, the Projectionist will be aware of Henry's presence and will give chase, even following Henry up the stairs. Henry must hit the power switch in the previously inaccessible section of the room. This will cause the lights to go out temporary, making the Projectionist disappear. Once Henry climbs the stairs towards the way out, the Projectionist will immediately pop out and give chase once more. Henry must hide in the Little Miracle Station at the top of the stairway. Although Henry is safe inside the station, the Projectionist is aware that Henry is inside and will attempt to reach Henry within the station, before the screen distorts one last time: this time, "Bendy" bursts into the room and engages in a fight with the Projectionist, ultimately winning by decapitating the Projectionist out of view. After tossing the head at the station, [["Bendy"|'"Bendy"']] peers at Henry within the station, before dragging the body away into a wall. After Henry hits all the switches, the next objective pops up. Rescue Boris The doors to the Haunted House will open, and upon entry, there will be the words "Turn Back" painted on the wall, and evil laughter playing in the background. Henry must climb into the cart to proceed. Upon doing so, [["Alice"|'"Alice"']] speaks to Henry throughout the ride, remarking how nobody in the Studio controls Joey Drew Studios and asking Henry what his real reasons for coming back. Near the end of the ride, [["Alice"|'"Alice"']] concludes her speech by telling Henry that she has a surprise waiting for him. The ride will enter the final room, which has a bunch of clutter, a pipe organ, and an Ink Printer. At the last door is a dark room, and the cart is suddenly stopped by [["Boris"|'"Boris"']]. After he tosses the cart (with Henry in it) away, the final boss battle begins. Henry must dodge [["Boris"|'"Boris"']] charge attacks, and collect blobs of ink that [["Boris"|'"Boris"']] will drop when resting briefly before the ink disappears. He must put them in the Ink Printer and produce a Gent pipe to defend himself with. Each Gent pipe has only one hit compacity, forcing Henry to make another each successful hit on [["Boris"|'"Boris']]". After a couple of hits, additional carts will enter the room, which [["Boris"|'"Boris"']] will use to throw at Henry. Henry must hit [["Boris"|'"Boris"']] a total of 8 times with the pipe (or 10 with the plunger) to kill him. As [["Boris"|'"Boris"']] dies, [["Alice"|'"Alice"']] will shout angrily at Henry and tell him to die. After watching [["Boris"|'"Boris"']] waste away, [["Alice"|'"Alice"']] will appear from the door where [["Boris"|'"Boris"']] entered and charges at Henry before being stabbed in the back by Allison Angel. After collapsing to the ground, Henry will come face-to-face with Allison and Tom, before the screen cuts to black, ending the chapter. In the post-credits of Chapter 4, a deceased [["Alice"|'"Alice"']] is seen on the ground, surrounded by Lost Ones. Trivia * The chapter was originally intended to release on April 28, 2018, but was delayed to two more days due to technical issues with Steam."Sadly “BATIM: Chapter Four” will now be released Mon, April 30th due to Steam issues. We are super sorry and we’ll get Bendy to you ASAP! (For real.)" - Bendy. April 27, 2018. Twitter References pl:Rozdział 4 pt-br:Capítulo 4: Maravilhas Colossais Category:Games Category:Chapters